solumfandomcom-20200214-history
Damen Kelley
Damen Kelley was the Supreme Fein of the Holy Talfein Empire between 1118 - 1167 RTE and was a renowned icon in Talfein history, most famous for his deeds in the Talfein Great Requisition of 1119 RTE. He was also the longest serving Fein (49 years) in the history of the Supreme Fein rule. The Great Requisition Upon election into the role of Supreme Fein of the Holy Talfein Empire in 1118 RTE, Damen Kelley had gathered all of the major political, influential and powerful figures in the Empire for an extravagant banquet, in celebration of his new role as Supreme Fein ruler. When all of the guests had arrived at the Basilica Grand Chamber in the Talfein capital, Fein Kelley put on an impressive show, hiring the best musicians, cooks and dancers to entertain and satiate his guests. Inside the chamber, the magnificent feast began and the Fein observed from the head of the table with his wife, Thera. An intermission in the feast allowed the Fein to propose his new plans and regimes to exact upon his rule as Fein, his guests were only too pleased to abide and support. After the verbal consensus, Kelley took a moment of absence to approach the Cardinal of the Conduits to arrange for a communion with the Divine One. The Conduits began their ritual, invoking the presence of Ardor, who unusually communicated directly to the observing Fein. Kelley fell to his knees as the voice of the all-father entered his mind. Fein Kelley was barraged with phantasmagoric images of beautiful green pastures, a world with one sky, human children laughing and elders watching over them, he then watched in horror as the sudden and violent destruction of the environment ensued. As the presence left his body, Kelley stood up, both invigorated and disturbed. He immediately left the room and went back towards the Grand Chamber, where the banquet and his guests awaited him. Claiming to have been enlightened by the divine one himself, Kelley spoke of how an encroaching danger sought to destroy all that was pure and beautiful. He vowed that he would make the Requisition a reality and save the world from this destruction which he had watched so fiercely in his vision. His guests stood up zealously, preaching their undying loyalty to their enlightened ruler and the cause he had prophesized. A continental-scale annexing and holy crusade ensued in 1119 RTE and Fein Kelley had dominated the nations of Ardora and for a hundred and twenty three years, the land was ruled by the Holy Talfein Empire. The Fein's Fate Supreme Fein Kelley had plans to take over the rest of the continent and even considered crossing overseas to take over the surrounding continents but it was not to be in Kelley's lifetime. A large portion of his life was needed to sort out and govern the massive Empire he had created, he had also focussed on his family, raising his two daughters. As for the visions of destruction which he had seen, Kelley felt confident that this act of annexing the surrounding land had brought the Empire closer to Ardor once again, thus staying the apocalypse, temporarily if not permanently. Fein Kelley died in 1167 RTE at age 85, he had served as Supreme Fein for 49 years and accomplished more than any Fein before him.